Attached to an electrical component mounted to a circuit board in one design of a computer is a heat sink that serves to draw heat from the electrical component and dissipate the heat into the environment. Fasteners serve to attach the heat sink to the electrical component. The fasteners comprise two metal clips. The electrical component comprises a microprocessor. A firm connection of the two metal clips with the circuit board and the heat sink serves to press the heat sink against the microprocessor.
The metal clips serve to hold and center the heat sink firmly against the microprocessor to effect mounting and thermal conductivity. So, the design requires the clips to be large and therefore comprise relatively large quantities of metal. In addition, the firm connection of the metal clips to the circuit board as well as the metallic abutment of the clips with the heat sink allow vibration and shock imparted to the circuit board to be transmitted to, and possibly dislodge, the heat sink and consequently damage the microprocessor and/or other electrical components.